Skyrim: The Adventure Of Ashley Craven
by WickedLady25
Summary: Ok this is a story that will be following my character in skyrim I know I'm late to play the game but I finally got my copy of it two days ago and I thought I do a story to go along with my adventure. It skyrim plus the three dlc. I have it rated M for the language mostly but other thing will appear along the way so I did to be safe. Oh after reading be sure to leave comments.Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Skyrim: The Adventures Of Ashlee Craven

Written By: WickedLady

Our story begins as I cross cyrodiil's boarder into skyrim. As I cross the border I get jump from behind by some people no idea who they hit me on the head and the next thing I know I wake up in a carrage my hands bound as I look around I see two blond hair men and a dark haired man. One of the blond hair men has a cloth over his mouth the other one begins to talk to me. He goes to state the obvious as to me crossing the boarder and say him and the other men were ambushed and tells me that the dark haired man is a thief. Then they both start to talk and mentions the empire and something called stormcloakes. The thief then says he could have stolen a horse and been half way to hammerfell by now. Then he looks at me and say that we should not be here I know I should not be here just for crossing the boarder. The thief then goes to ask who the other blond man is and why there was a cloth around his mouth. The blond man tells the thief to watch his mouth that he talking to Ulfric Stromcloak the true high king of skyrim I guess thats the man with the cloth on his mouth, then thief the goes to say he's a jarl and leader of the stromcloak group. We keep traveling as the two men keep talking as we come to a town and I hear one of the others say the headsman is waiting. Dear lord their going to kill me just for crossing the boarder I should have just stayed in cyrodiil. The blond man know as ralof says were in Helgen. It does not matter were we are I have to find a way out of this situation and get back to my quest to find out just who I am but, I digress I know little about myself but I need to know more thats way I came to skyrim. We have stopped now the people in fance clothes order us to get out of the carriage. Maybe this is my chance to get away. They tell us when our name is called step towards the chopping block. Good the people in fance clothes is with the empire maybe if I can talk to them they will know me and release me as I have helped them alot in cyrodiil. The thief trys to run but gets an arrow to the back that idiot. The empire soldiers has asked me to step forward as I got close they ask who I am. Damn so they dont know me maybe if I tell them who I am that will refresh thier memory and they will let me go. I explain who I am and with no luck they dont remember me and the female soldier still orders me to go to the block. Damn it how the hell am I going to get out of this. As the empire solider known as Tullius speaks to Ulfric I and the others hear a giant roar come from someplace. They just beheaded a red headed man I could not look and now the female solider has just order I go next we all hear another roar but that does not stop them from taking my life. I guess this is how it ends for me I wish I was back in cyrodiil now maybe if I stayed I would not be stairing death in its face. As I layed my head on the block and took one last look into the sky as the headsman brought his axe to full swing something big and black comes out of nowhere and begins to attack us all. As I run into the nearest tower I find out its a dragon which to my surprise I heard the last one was slain back some years ago. Now's my chance to get out of here and begin my quest. I try to run to get out of this town but all the exits are blocked and my hands a still bound not good I have to find a way to get these ropes off my rist so I can ditch this place and find what I'm looking for. Everyone keeps telling me to get to the keep. As I reach the keep I have two people that is telling me to fallow them into the keep with that dragon attacking I have to choose fast fallow Hadvar or Ralof either way I just fallow one of them for a bit then I can make my way to what I came here for.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So I made a decision to fallow Ralof. After I fallowed him into Helgen's keep he cut the ropes off my rist and told me to get armor and weapon from one of his fellow comrades that died but I did not, I like my magic and my bow plus I did not like the armor set he was wearing. As we look around for another way out we came to two lock gates as we approached the second locked gate we heard voice come our way. They appear to be imperials. They attacked us without stopping to ask question. So now there dead and I got there armor but no weapon still hope I can find a bow soon. After traveling deep into the place we found more imperial's again they attacked without asking question and a few of them had bows and arrows on them so I grabbed a bow and all the arrows on them. It maybe just a long bow but it will work for now. As we travel along we come to an area the leads to a cave and travel some more we run into giant spiders I dispatched them with ease and then we come to an area were a sleeping bear lies, we sneak pass her and we come to the exit. Ralof say's I should travel to a place called Riverwood and meet up with his sister. As we walk Ralof suggest that I go to Windhelm and join the Stormcloaks. He also pointed out this place called bleak falls barrow I may just have to check that place out someday there could be some great stuff in there. We come to three standing stones and Ralof tells me their guardian stones I check each of them out and I receive the blessing of the warrior stone. As we walk we pass a mine known as Embershard Mine after I go to Riverwood and speak with Ralof's sister I'll double back and check it out. We also get attack by a couple of wolfs near the river. I just found out it was two days ago when I was knocked out and tied up. I was out that long no wonder why my head still hurts. Ralof's sister Gerdur offered supplies and key to her place and asked me to see jarl of Whiterun to tell him of the dragon and send any available guards to riverwood. Before I went back down the road to the mine I stopped at the blacksmiths and helped him and made me some more iron arrows. Made it back to the mine but a man stopped me I asked if I could go into the mine but he said no then he began to attack me so I had no chose and I killed him. I walked into the mine and a little bit in I run into a wire kinda obvious it a tripwire leading to a trap. A little further in I hear two people talking I bet If they were to see me they would become hostel so I'll just take care of them before they see me. I searched the place good, found some good stuff and as I exited I left I felt stronger then when I went in and I headed back to riverwood. I went into the inn called sleeping giant I rented me a room for the night had dinner and went to sleep in my room.


End file.
